


Quotidian Christmas Eve

by Mistreve



Series: Quotidian Affections [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fade to Black, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistreve/pseuds/Mistreve
Summary: A fluffy Freezerburn piece set after the events of Quotidian Solicitude. Only minor/negligible spoilers for the other fic.While busy wrapping presents on Christmas Eve, Yang receives a message requesting her presence.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Quotidian Affections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Quotidian Christmas Eve

Yang flopped back on the floor from her sitting position, wrapping paper scraps surrounding her, some of it even crinkling beneath her as she rolled to her side. She had been working at finishing last-minute wrapping before celebrating with family and friends the following day. Or, more accurately, been working on poorly wrapping gifts for all of her parents, her sister, and her girlfriend. Next to her sat a pile of gifts crudely wrapped in different colors of paper and tape, some of which she ‘borrowed’ from Weiss. Yang did have to admit, Weiss was much better at picking out wrappings and matching washi tapes, In fact, if it wasn’t for that, Yang was perfectly happy grabbing the cheapest options from the drug store on her way home, but this year she wanted to make a bit more of an effort. 

It was, after all, her first Christmas with Weiss. 

The home’s central heating filled the room with dry heat which helped cut through the damp cold outside. Crisp snow never seemed to last, the pristine white melting away to expose the muddied landscape to reflect the gray skies and match the mood of the weather. Gray and dreary. Despite the holidays, Yang struggled during the winter months. A lack of bright sunshine left her feeling lethargic and slow. Yang couldn’t fully complain, though. Her family and friends definitely helped. Caffeine also played a big part in getting through the days. And the soups and stews her mam made definitely felt like another positive of the season. Plus whatever her da would wind up baking to bring over to go with dinner in the main house. Still… Low energy and the cold made Yang wish she could simply hibernate.

No. There was wrapping that needed to be done dang it, she growled in her mind. She rebuilt engines, had the finesse to delicately cook and plate with the finest of details at times, but taping some paper over some boxes was too much for her? Nora and the others would just be getting bows stuck on things that weekend. Wrapping was too much effort.

With a soft grunt, Yang pushed herself back up and glanced out of the guest room to see her mam fussing about in the kitchen, and she could hear a movie coming from the media room. And, if she heard right, her dad and da were in the media room with her mom and Ruby. Which left… Hmm…

It didn’t matter. She needed to finish wrapping the last package before Weiss came back to the main house. Yang got to her knees and gave the door a gentle shove to push it further closed in case Weiss was around somewhere. Feeling confident that nobody would see, she sat back down and grabbed for her bag to remove a small box from the bottom. Dark blue and rectangular. She had made sure to hide it somewhere that nobody would find it for weeks and weeks; inside the box for the game Risk. After a few too many heated incidents involving Raven ruthlessly gunning for world domination that inevitably ended in Qrow or Raven flipping the board mid-argument, and the two of them sulking the following day, it was decided Risk was not a family game anymore. 

Yang reached for the rolls of wrapping paper to look through. This wasn’t something for simply red paper. Not for Weiss. Blue with stylized white snowflakes was much more of a ‘from Weiss’ paper than a ‘for Weiss’ paper. Actually, all of the other rolls didn’t work, either. None of them seemed right enough for the gift. 

She got to her feet with a short grumble and walked to the guest room closet, reached out for the pull string to turn the light on, and frowned. The wrapping paper that usually was in abundance in the closet seemed to be mostly gone. Her mom probably used a lot of it earlier that week or had it in her bedroom for wrapping in there. ‘Happy Birthday’ paper wasn’t right, nor was ‘Happy Anniversary.’ Yang rifled through the supplies inside and pulled out a box with different color paper bags and a variety of tissue papers. 

“Well, seems better than the alternatives,” Yang sighed to herself. She brought the bags and paper over to where she left the small box on the ground and sat back down. A quick look through the box yielded a rainbow of colored bags, most of which didn’t seem fitting but- 

“This might work,” she mumbled to herself and pulled out a small thin paper bag. In fact, it seemed to be just the sort of bag she needed. Pale orange with pale yellow strips running diagonally over it, the thing seemed a bit too bright for a Christmas wrapping, but it didn’t matter. Yang at least found the coloring of it fun and there was no doubt Weiss would appreciate it as being a very Yang style of wrapping. Digging through the box again, she pulled out the white tissue paper to begin crinkling up to stick in. 

Just as she finished tucking the gift into the bag and filling out the ‘To/From’ card on the handle, her phone buzzed. Yang had to look around the room to figure out where she had left it amidst the mess. She swept a hand out and scattered scraps of wrapping paper before she found it. Quickly unlocking it, Yang saw it was a photo message from Weiss. The moment she opened it, she felt her cheeks burn. 

“Oh,” she mumbled and smiled. The photo was a selfie that she could tell Weiss spent a lot of time getting just right. Her hair was swept back, but not in a braid as usual, or even a ponytail. It was left loose hanging back over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes pulled focus and Yang felt herself getting lost in them. She had to have spent the last- Oh jeez, it was much later than she thought. It seemed very clear Weiss put a lot of time into her makeup and wow, the outfit she wore. A thin white negligee with snowflake shapes in the lace over her chest and shoulders. With the angle and lighting, Weiss looked stunning.

‘You should come out here if you’re not busy and warm me up.’

‘On my way, snowflake’

Yang got to her feet, the joints in her legs popping as she flexed and stretched. She leaned down to grab the present for Weiss and left the guest room, a small smile affixed to her face.

“Was beginning to think you fell asleep in there,” Raven laughed as she saw Yang exit the guest room. 

“Not this time,” Yang chuckled and walked to the door to begin slipping her shoes on. “Room’s a bit of a mess, though. But, I’ll clean it up in a bit.”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “You better. Or I’m going to dump it all in your trailer out there.”

“I will, I will. I promise,” Yang laughed and finished getting her shoes on. 

“And let Weiss know that-“ Raven paused when she turned to get a better look at Yang, eyes taking in the flush to her cheeks.

Yang crossed her arms and tried to not let her bubbling excitement spill over. 

“Nevermind,” Raven smirked. “Enjoy Christmas Eve. We’ll probably do gifts around eleven tomorrow since there’s no way I’m getting up before ten on my day off, so be sure to be here for that.”

Yang nodded. “I think she said Winter will be over around ten, so we’ll definitely be here,” she explained before turning to the door. She left her jacket in the trailer she shared with Weiss and seeing the wind picking up outside she began to regret it. Thankfully it was a short distance to go, but oh she wasn’t looking forward to opening the door. Behind her, her mam turned the main kitchen light off, leaving the main room to be dimly lit with the light from the range hood. 

Quickly bracing herself, Yang opened the door and slipped out, and wow was she not prepared for that. The wind whipped up and sent a chill down her whole back and hit her in the chest. She jogged to the door of the trailer and fumbled opening it at first, hands shaking from the cold. 

Once inside, the heat taking the immediate chill away, Yang relaxed. “I wonder, I wonder, where my princess could be,” she called out in a singsong fashion while slipping her shoes off. She heard a little bit of shuffling around coming from the bedroom at the back and smiled. Yang took her time walking the distance to the bedroom, gift bag in hand. When she got to the doorway, she leaned her head in and spied Weiss sitting on their bed, leaning to the side with her legs curled up next to her, the sight bringing a warm smile to her face.

“There’s my beautiful snowflake,” Yang grinned. 

“Took you long enough,” Weiss frowned, but Yang could tell she wasn’t actually upset. It was something in her eyes that gave it away. The way they still held that hint of a smile, no matter how faint. Yang could always tell. 

“It’s not exactly Christmas yet, but I wanted to give this to you a bit early.” Yang stepped into the room and made her way to the bed, handing the bag to her girlfriend. At first, Weiss eyed the bag being held out to her with some level of skepticism. “Is it the colors?”

Weiss looked up at her when Yang spoke. “Not exactly Christmas-y colors, but they’re definitely Yang colors,” the white-haired girl smiled warmly. She accepted the bag and looked it over before looking back up at Yang. 

“Go ahead and open it,” Yang encouraged nervously. “I hope you like it.” She took a seat next to Weiss on the bed and scooted close to her. Almost on instinct, Weiss leaned against her before searching through the bag and removing the box. Yang bounced her knee in anticipation while Weiss proceeded to lift the lid of the box revealing a necklace. 

“Oh- Oh, Yang,” Weiss murmured. She looked up to her girlfriend with eyes full of surprise. “It… It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She turned back to the box and picked it up. The silver chain falling over her fingers as she held the pendant up to look at it closer. A six-pointed silver snowflake with tiny white sapphires on each point and blue topaz in the center. 

“Would you like me to help put it on?” Yang offered, but Weiss placed the necklace back in the box and closed it. 

“Not right now,” she hummed and shifted to better face Yang. She had to lean up to bring her mouth close to Yang’s, the height difference between them making things difficult. 

Yang shifted and leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes. Every time she kissed her, the softness of her lips stood out the most. Weiss was soft, and gentle, and often with an emotional drive pushing to the surface that swept Yang up into it. Every kiss reminded Yang of their first one and it always tugged at her heart. Yang let out a short hum before pulling away from the kiss. 

“Let’s get more on the bed first,” Yang chuckled. She scooted over and back to lean against the headboard, and it wasn’t long before Weiss nestled herself against her. “Much better. And I think you mentioned something about needing me to keep you warm?” Her tone of voice let the words playfully tumble out, all accentuated with a cheeky smile growing. 

“Something like that,” Weiss hummed out. “Though, I was hoping for more of a reaction to this.” She pulled part of the negligee to add to her point before resting her head on Yang’s chest.

“Mm,” Yang hummed. “You look stunning, Weiss. Gorgeous from head to toe.” 

Weiss shifted to look up at Yang.

“You’re my beautiful snowflake. One-of-a-kind,” Yang continued, and it brought a smile out from Weiss so she pressed on. “From your eyes to your nose, to your chin, your collarbone.” Yang lightly ran a finger from Weiss’ forehead, down her nose, over her lips, chin, and finally to trace around her clavicle. 

Weiss reached for Yang’s hand and held it up to kiss. 

“Also, I’m almost positive mam knows something is up with how much I was blushing on my way out the door, so thank you for that,” Yang teased and wrapped her free arm around Weiss to hold her close, her hand rubbing at her side over the soft fabric. “This looks so good on you, too.”

“You don’t think my shoulders look too wide in this?” Weiss asked nervously. It really was a big step, Weiss wearing something like this. Yang didn’t know how to comment on it, what Weiss’ comfort levels would be. In their time together, Weiss definitely grew to be more confident with her body, but sometimes things would trip her up. 

“Weiss,” Yang started, almost sternly. “You are beautiful. And this looks perfect on you. But…” She waited until she locked eyes with her. “It would look great on the bedroom floor, too.” She grinned with a wink which earned her an annoyed huff before Weiss laughed. 

“Of course you would be dirty when I’m trying to be sweet.”

“Well excuse me for reacting appropriately to having my sexy girlfriend wearing sexy lingerie pressed against me,” Yang feigned annoyance and dramatically rolled her head back. 

Weiss tickled Yang’s side. “You look at me, Yang Xiao Long,” Weiss huffed. 

“Full name now, huh?” Yang rolled her eyes but complied with a wide smile. Weiss didn’t wait before she cupped Yang’s cheeks with both hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. It briefly caught her off guard, but she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Weiss’ hands trailed down from Yang’s cheeks to rest on her shoulders as she continued to kiss her. She raised a hand and cupped Weiss’ cheek as she pulled back enough to whisper. “No need to rush. We have the whole night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this up yesterday, but at least it's still Christmas on the other half of the US. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a relaxing day and was able to enjoy their time. I'm not normally one to really do much for the holidays, but I tend to enjoy the quiet day away from a lot of other obligations. Besides writing this, I wound up relaxing in bed for a good part of the day and watching movies. 
> 
> Anyway, I also hope you enjoyed this~


End file.
